Stronger Than Magic
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: What if the Elixir didn't work on Adam either and he just pretended that it did? Will he tell Cassie? What will he do when he overhears John and Dawn's conversations? -Cassie/Adam- ONESHOT


_**A/N: Hey guys! I know that you probably all want me to update 'I'm Gonna Kill Him' but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it! I was sort of annoyed at the fact that the curse was a lie and Adam and Cassie had to destroy their relationship, so this is what I think should've happened the morning after. **_

_**I hope you like it! **_

Adam gingerly opened his eyes and instantly squinted at the light engulfing the room. He sighed deeply and went to stretch his arms; that's when he noticed the sleeping form of Cassie Blake tucked securely under his arm, her head laying gently on his chest. He smiled down at her and slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead but stopped hastily, remembering that they couldn't be together anymore; the Elixir had stopped it.

But the thing is, he _wanted _to. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, touch her… That can't be right, could it? He drank the Elixir; he _shouldn't_ feel that way anymore. He should not want to do those things, he should only _remember _wanting to do those things. Loving Cassie should be a distant memory to him now, a chapter from his life that no longer existed. The only problem was that he still felt those things towards her.

He still loved her.

His brow creased in confusion as these realisations dawned on him. Why is this happening? Why is he still feeling those things? He shouldn't be feeling them, the Elixir was meant to stop him from doing so.

The Elixir… It mustn't have worked…

No, that can't be right, it has to have worked; he _drank_ it!

But he remembers everything, and those feelings he has towards her are still present. It _couldn't _have worked or they'd just be a memory…

Adam was pulled out of his puzzled thoughts as the sleeping figure began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her crisp blue eyes Adam could stare into all day.

"Moring," Adam spoke softly.

"Hey," She responded weakly. Cassie slowly pushed herself up with her hands and Adam sat up, leaning forward slightly so he was in front of her. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment as if searching for something.

"How do you feel?" she asked with what sounded like a hint of hope.

"Weird," he answered truthfully because that's how he really felt: weird. The Elixir hadn't done anything to him; it hadn't affected him at all. But had it worked on Cassie?

"Weird how?" she pushed, the hope present in her voice again.

Adam didn't know how to answer; he didn't want to tell her the truth since the Elixir might've worked on her.

"Like I'm not…nervous," the truth was, he was completely nervous.

She smiled slightly. "Nervous? When are you ever nervous?"

"When I'm around you. When I think about you and when I wonder if I'm good enough for you." Cassie cocked her head to the side slightly, still smiling. "I don't feel that way right now." Her smile disappeared instantly. The truth was, he _did_ feel that way right now; nothing had changed. But he couldn't risk telling her the truth in case the Elixir had taken effect. "I feel…" Sad, nervous, scared… "good." He lied.

He gently removed the blanket that was hugging them both and got up quickly wanting to avoid looking at her as the lies left his mouth.

Cassie's face fell, her eyes fixated on the floor. "Goods good," she spoke quietly, her eyes still absorbed on the floor.

Adam turned to face her, smiling slightly. "I love seeing you and being here, and I definitely want to come back and watch the rest of 'Games of Thrones' with you." He laughed a little. "But I don't um…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'love you' because he did, he truly did. He couldn't say it out loud, he just _couldn't_.

"Love me." She finished off his sentence. He looked down, visibly distressed.

"This is strange," she nodded slightly as if she was agreeing with everything he was saying. Does that mean the Elixir's worked for her? He thought, every last ounce of hope draining from him. _I'm going to have to pretend it has worked for me too _he thought to himself. "I guess that Elixir worked, I mean… Do you feel that way too?" He looked deeply into her eyes, praying she'd say no; say that Elixir hadn't worked on her…

"Exactly," She stated simply. Adam's heart dropped; it _had_ worked on her. "I remember every minute we spent together but like it was in a movie."

Adam wanted to disagree, tell her it wasn't like that for him; it wasn't a movie, it was _real_, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "That's totally it. Maybe being written in the stars didn't mean what we thought it did." It is _everything_ they thought it did; to him anyway.

"Maybe we're not the dating kind of soul mates."

He laughed a little and grabbed his coat from the chair. "Yeah!" He pulled his coat on and continued talking. "You were right, breaking the curse that was the most important thing. We saved Jake's life. I have to open the Boathouse." He had to get out of her presence, he couldn't stand lying to her and feeling everything still. "We'll just talk later?"

"Absolutely." He walked over to her, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. He was _this close_ to kissing her on the lips, but he swiftly moved to her cheek, refusing to make this any harder than it already was.

Cassie was looking at him, her face blank. He quickly turned, needing to get out of her house.

"Goodbye." He left hurriedly and ran to his car, getting in and slamming the door shut. He took multiple deep breaths, closing his eyes and letting silent tears slowly fall down his face.

Little did he know that back inside her house, Cassie sat crying hysterically.

The Elixir didn't work on her either.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Adam sat silently in the empty Boathouse, staring blankly out of the window up at the night sky. The stars were unusually bright tonight, as if they were tormenting him. Why hadn't the Elixir worked on him? He hated being written in the stars with Cassie, he hated that he still loved her. But, he just _couldn't_ hate her. Being with Cassie was the best thing in the world, he loved that they were written in the stars, it proves even more that they were meant for each other. He _knew_ they were meant for each other, he _knew _he could never love another like he loves Cassie. He didn't even love Dianna as much as he loves her. Don't get him wrong, he did love Dianna, but it wasn't the kind of love he feels towards Cassie. That love was special.

He hated lying to her, it made him feel horrible. He wanted to tell her the truth, tell her everything but he couldn't.

He craved her. He craved her touch, the feeling of her lips against his, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, the way she made him feel…

He needed to tell her. I _had_ to even if it wasn't the same for her; he just had to tell her.

He arose from his position quickly and grabbed his keys to lock up the Boathouse.

He ignored his truck and walked in the direction of the Blake's house.

After around ten minutes of walking, the house came into view. He paused as he saw the door open and John Blackwell leave. He moved quickly behind a tree, not wanting Blackwell to see him; he still didn't completely trust the guy.

Dawn Chamberlian was approaching John. _What's she doing here? _Adam questioned.

"I saw Jane Blake today" John Blackwell froze and turned to face the woman.

"How nice for her." They stared at each other coldly.

"There's no such thing as a Blake/Conant curse." Adam froze, Dawn's words cutting through him like a knife. Was it true? Was there actually no such thing? Adam's breathing increased and he hungrily listened. "Amelia would've told me." John kept a straight face as Dawn talked. "But you still got Jane to say there to; to lie. You manipulated her with magic didn't you?"

_WHAT? _Adam literally screamed in his mind. Magic? Blackwell didn't have any magic… did he?

"I told you, I don't have-" John started but Dawn immediately cut him off.

"John, I know you still have power. Just like I knew you weren't dead." He looked at her before turning swiftly and walking away. But Dawn followed. "You scheming son of a bitch! You're driving Adam and Cassie apart because you're afraid of their destiny!" John stopped walking. "Just like you were afraid of Amelia and Ethan.

He turned leisurely and began pacing towards her. "Yes. And did you know that Ethan and Amelia's love was so important they wanted out of the Circle? He left the boat that day to run away with her and their absence left you totally defenceless against the witch hunters."

Dawn looked slightly shaken from the words that had just left Blackwell's mouth. "So you do have magic." She stated simply.

"Not enough to protect Cassie if her Circle's destroyed. My magic can fake a curse, kill birds, spell Jane and put Jake through agony but I can't stop all the witch hunters."

Adam stood motionless behind the tree. So, all that, the curse, everything, was a lie?

Dawn's face broke out into a confused expression. "The hunter's are back?"

"And they're using magic, which means one of us is working with them."

"I didn't know…"

"Don't question me again Dawn." He moved closer to her, making himself a lot more intimidating. "You know you don't want me as an enemy." And with that, John Blackwell turned, disappearing into the darkness.

Dawn stood there for a few moments, absorbing the words before turning steadily and making her way towards her car. Adam stood, waiting, as she drove off. After a few minutes, he came out of his hiding place and ran towards Cassie's door, Blackwell's words racing through his mind.

He intended to knock softly but his fist collided with the door a lot harder than he expected. Within seconds the door opened revealing an extremely distressed looking Cassie, tear stains covering her cheeks.

"Adam… What're you doing here?" she asked quietly, her voice strained. She looked up at his face, her eyes grazing over his features noticing something wasn't right. "Adam, what is it? What's wrong?" the concern was evident in her voice.

"I… I have to… Can I come in? Please?" Adam's words were muddled, his brain still processing the information he'd just heard.

Cassie opened the door wider allowing room for him to enter. His arm brushed past hers, sending sparks through both of them. She closed the door softly before leading him into the sitting room. They sat down on the sofa they'd previously sat on this morning.

"Adam, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I… I don't know where to start."

"The beginning. Start from the beginning."

Adam looked deeply into her eyes before gently grabbing her hands in his own.

"Cassie… The Elixir didn't work on me. I realised this morning when I still felt everything, I still loved you; nothing had changed. But… I couldn't tell you because I thought that it had worked on you, so… so I lied. I'm sorry, Cassie…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks as her eyes bore into his.

"Oh, Adam… It didn't work for me either." Shock washed over his features.

"What? But… But you said…"

"I lied too. I thought it'd worked for you so I lied. Everything I felt for you is still there, it never left."

Tears fell from his eyes as he absorbed her words, a smile slowly spreading across his face. She mirrored his smile and fell into his arms. He encircled his arms around her, finally feeling at home.

"Adam, I thought you didn't love me anymore," she spoke through sobs, clinging on to him tighter.

"Cassie, I never stopped. I could never not love you. Elixir or no Elixir, my love for will never leave; it's stronger than any magic."

Cassie looked up and captured his lips with hers in a small kiss filled with passion. He responded to the kiss with as much passion and love. They broke the kiss slowly, smiling affectionately at each other.

"I love you, Cassie Blake; nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Adam Conant." He hugged her back into his chest and they stayed that way for what felt like hours.

"Cassie… There's something else I need to tell you." She pulled back and looked up at him, sensing his distress.

"What is it?"

"Well…" he started. " When I decided to come and tell you the truth, I saw your father leaving your house… and Dawn Chamberlain was there…"

Cassie looked at him, utterly confused. "Dawn? Why was she there?"

"As soon as I saw them, I hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation…" Adam looked down as if trying to find the right words.

"And…" Cassie pushed.

"And she approached him about the so called 'Blake/Conant curse' saying that there's no such thing…"

At this, Cassie's eyes widened. "What? But…But…"

"I know, that's that I was like. She accused Blackwell of manipulating Jane's mind with magic and-" Cassie cut him off.

"Wait, but he said he doesn't have any magic…"

"That's what I thought. She started mentioning how he was afraid of mine and your destiny just like he was with your Mom and my Dad's. And then he said…" Adam stopped, the words catching in his throat.

"Said what? What did he say Adam?"

"He… he said 'Yes.' He said he was afraid and started telling her that our parents were going to run away together the night of the fire and their absence left the rest of the Circle defenceless… He then admitted to having magic, but not enough of it." Cassie stared at Adam completely speechless. "He said he killed the birds, put a spell on Jane and… put Jake through agony but his magic isn't powerful enough to use against witch hunters."

Cassie sat absolutely still as she took the information just given to her. "How… Why did he lie? He has magic… He faked the curse! How could he do that?" Cassie's anger was bubbling inside of her.

"I don't know! But he also said that the witch hunters have magic themselves which means someone is working with them. And before he left, he threatened Dawn, saying she knew she didn't want him as an enemy so she shouldn't question him again."

"He… Oh, my, God… So it's all been a lie? Everything? Has he told us anything truthful at all?" Cassie's frustration was escalating.

"I don't know, Cassie. But, there's one thing I do know; he's up to something and we've got to find out what." Adam said seriously.

"I know. I just… I can't believe I fell for it so easily." Cassie sighed and leaned he head on his shoulder.

"He fooled everyone." Adam began rubbing circles on her back.

"I should've listened to you from the beginning. You told me not to trust him and I didn't listen…"

He brought her head up to look at him in the eye. "Hey, hey, don't say that! It wasn't your fault. Okay?" He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for a few seconds.

"What're we going to do?"

"We have to tell the Circle, we can't have him fooling us anymore."

"Yes… Adam?" She raised her head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight. Please." Cassie pleaded, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Of course." She smiled up and him and elevated herself up of the sofa, pulling him with her. They clung onto each other's hands as she guided him up the stairs and into her room. When they entered it, he softly closed the door behind him and followed her towards the bed.

Cassie got in and scooted over, leaving a gap for him to join her. He glided under the covers and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so glad you didn't forget your love for me, Adam."

"I'm glad you didn't either. I love you so much, Cassie" He grazed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the few lone tears that fell.

"I love you too, more than anything" She leaned in slowing, connecting her lips to his, they both sighed in content at the contact. After they broke apart, she shuffled closer to him and he embraced her, holding her close. They both looked up at the stars spread across her ceiling, smiling to themselves.

"You know, I never believed my dad when he used to tell me about him and Amelia being written in the stars; I used to think it was the alcohol talking. And then when he started going on about me and you being written too, I sort of laughed it off. But now… I cherish the fact that we were meant to be together. Stars or no stars, I'm going to love you forever, Cassie Blake. Nothing will ever change that." He glanced down at Cassie who was smiling brightly up at him.

"I thought it was ridiculous, when your Dad first told me. I refused to believe it. When I first met you, I felt something; like we were connected or something. But I just ignored it. I used to look up at the stars and think of my Mom. I used to believe she was one of them, watching down on me, but now… When I look at them now, I think of me and you, and how we're destined to be together."

Adam smiled brilliantly and leant down kissing her lips softly.

"Goodnight." She whispered softly.

"Goodnight," he replied tenderly.

And there they fell asleep, their love still strong. They'd worry about John Blackwell tomorrow, but for now, they we peaceful and happy in each other's arms; where they were supposed to be.

No Elixir can come between them; being written in the stars must mean something. Their love is stronger than any magic.

_**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Please review! (:**_


End file.
